Bittersweet ending
by Green48
Summary: The final battle against khaos brigade has a not so very happy ending. What is the future of the few survivors. One shot Issei X (read and find out). Rated M to be safe.


Fanfiction

On a bloody battlefield, the final battlefield, team DXD vs Quiploth. Scattered around are the remains of the enemy's dragons and team DXDs members. Their blood seeping out of them and diffusing into the earth. Craters and fire from the battle that ounce was, is everywhere and only a few people are still standing... Correction crouching and weeping over loved ones. Rias her body the same colour as her hair lies dying with Issei holding her hand. He's also bleeding from a large gash on his chest and a missing an eye from its socket.

"Please, please don't die Rias!"

Holding her hand tighter she also increases her grip.

"Ise... my Ise... *cough* it's hopeless" she coughs up a large amount of blood while tears drip down her face.

"Don't say that, don't you dare die on me we've lost too many already!" Issei tears increase in frequency as he looks at the corpses of his friends and lovers. Asia lays in an unnaturally bent position after falling off the dying Fafnir she now lays beside. Irina trying to save Asia had been killed by a dragon from behind her ounce prestige white wings blacker than a fallens. Akeno lay black and burnt unrecognisable as the beauty she ounce was. Koneko lay dead in her sisters arms missing her left arm and the bottom portion of her body. Kuroka weeps and weeps hugging her dear dead sister close to her, mourning her death. Rose stood in the position she died, shot by a high powered ball of draconic magic from Croam Crunch. Xenovia was impaled by her own sword stole from her admits the battle.

"My Ise... Listen to me *cough*... Please don't forgot... about... me..." Every breath more painful than the last Rias determined to give her dying words to her fiancée.

"Rias don't give up! Look, look a medical team is coming this way!" Issei gets up and starts waving his hands in the air at the medical team.

"Haaayyyy! Over Here!"

The team catches his signal and run towards him. They take one look at Rias and shake their heads.

"Were sorry there's nothing we can do"

Issei grabs the man by the shirt and lifts him up.

"Don't you dare lie to me! Save her!" Issei shouts his denial all the while crying. He shakes the man he holds who looks terrified of the red dragon emperors wrath.

"Ise!" *cough* *cough*" she coughs up more blood trying to calm Issei's wrath. Issei falls to the ground and grabs her hand.

"Don't talk... Don't talk we can save you, save your energy"

"My Ise... don't lie to... *cough* yourself"

"But..." Issei was cut off by Rias.

"Listen to me Ise... *cough* *cough* please don't ever forgot... *cough* *cough* *cough* about me... But... Please move on"

"I'm never going to forget about you so please live!" Issei begs bringing her hand to his face. Tears dripping from his face to her hand.

Rias continues in between coughing up blood "Live on... *cough* *cough* have kids... *cough* *cough* *cough* but most of all my Ise..." She removes her hand from his and cups his face while tears streamed down her face.

"Be happy and lov..." Her sentence stops as her eyelids become to heavy to keep open and she slowly drifts into deaths hands. Her hand drops and Issei becomes alarmed he cries more so than before.

"Hay Rias nows no time to take a nap!" He shakes her slightly

"Come on wake up!" He continues shaking her this time more violently. A hand touches his shoulder and he looks back and sees Kuroka crying and shaking.

"Ise it's no good she's dead... Just like my sister" Issei stops shaking the corpse of Rias and just cries.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kuroka falls down next to Issei and cries into his back while hugging him. Comforting him and herself. After that all the surviving members of dxd were taken to the best hospital in the underworld. Sairog, Souna and Saji, Julio, Arthur and Bikou, Gasper and finally Issei and Kuroka were the only survivors.

Five years later

Issei stood up in front of the altar of a church wearing a black tuxedo looking nervous. Meanwhile in the audience all the surviving members of dxd were giving Issei a thumbs up. Issei looked back at the priest who was in fact Michael. Then the music began the organ playing traditional wedding music. The doors burst open and a girl dressed in white began walking the aisle smiling as she went. Issei looked back and was stunned at his fiancées beauty. Her great figure empathised by the simple white dress. Her lustrous long black hair swaying and even the veil could not hide her jaw dropping appearance below. The music stopped as she reached the altar and Issei pulled the veil over her head. Kuroka put on a michevious smile before saying "So, do i look good Nya"

Issei replied with "You look amazing as always" the neko blushed at his statement.

Then the wedding began with Michael talking "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining in marriage of this couple one Hyoudou Issei and one Toujou Kuroka. If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be joined in marriage please speak now or forever hold your piece"

There was no reply so Michael continued.

"Hyoudou Issei do you take Toujou Kuroka as your lawfully weaded wife to have and to hold until death do you part"

"I do" Issei said as he slipped the engraved gold ring on Kuroka's finger.

"Toujou Kuroka do you take Hyoudou Issei as your lawfully weaded husband to have and to hold until death do you part"

"I do" she slipped the finger on Issei's finger while her reddened cheeks caused Issei to almost feint of cuteness overload.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Kuroka flung herself at Issei wrapping her arms round him before pulling herself up on tip toes to kiss him, her tail swishing happily as the kiss continued. Applause filled the room from everyone. Issei quickly recovered from the shock and lifted his bride up and running out of the cathedral. Ounce outside he stopped in front of the white limo and put Kuroka down. Everyone gathered outside and she turned around and flung the flowers into the crowd. The crowd cleared to reveal Valliere holding the flowers and looking into Gaspers eyes, while Gasper looked down blushing. Issei gave Gasper a thumbs up before helping his new wife into the limo.

50 years later.

Kuroka stood on the balcony of her and her husbands mansion onlooking their territory. Her eyes look teary as she watches the sunset.

"Daddy, daddy, mummy looks sad go fix her" a young girl no more than ten with brown eyes, long black hair and a set of neko ears and tails pointed at Kuroka while tugging Issei's shirt.

"Alright I'll fix mummy, why don't you go help yourself to something to eat"

"Yay!" The girl bounced off down the stair case towards the kitchen. Meanwhile Issei walked up behind Kuroka.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

"It's the day they died..." Kuroka didn't turn to face him she just kept looking while trying to hold back her sadness.

"I know..." Issei felt sad as he remembered all his old friends especially a certain red headed devil.

"It should have been me..."

Issei titled his head confused.

"I should have died, not her... This should be her life, not mine... I don't deserve all this"

Issei grabbed Kuroka by the shoulders and turned her round before slapping her round the face. She was shocked as a red hand print appeared on her face.

Enraged Issei shouted "Don't you ever say that again!"

"Buts it's the truth!" She retorted.

"Kuroka I love you!" She taken aback by this statement in this argument "And that is why don't you dare say that ever again. It's not your fault they all died, it's not my fault they all died and it's certainly not your fault your sister died, she died protecting you of her own free will, now respect her decision and live on for her, enjoy enough happiness and love for the both of you. That's what Rias wanted for me and that's what Koneko would have wanted for you!"

Kuroka grabbed Issei's shirt and started crying into it. After a few minutes she started to calm down.

"I'm sorry..." She said about her early statements.

"I'm sorry for hitting you" Issei pulled her in and kissed her red cheek. Kuroka recovered and returned to her normal self.

"Oh don't be Nya, I actually quite enjoyed it Nya" she started stroking Issei's face while going in for a passionate kiss.

"Ara so you becoming a machorist and it's not just my imagination" Issei teased his wife.

"Well we will just have to find out in the bedroom then" she wrapped her arms and around his head before wrapping her legs around his body. Issei then took her to there room to find out wether she is becoming an m.

Thank you for reading this one shot. I don't know why I wrote it but thank you for reading the whole thing please leave favs and reviews or not.


End file.
